Rap of the Naruto Characters
by KurokonoHarem
Summary: A collection of the raps about the Anime, Naruto. Rated T for language.
1. Sasori Akasuna

Notes: My first story guys! i can't believe, i am uploading something. i dedicate this story to my best friend from FF, KinHiromi (you should check her freaking amazing stories out!) and for bonus, i would like you to know, that i don't really like Naruto. i just wrote it for fun. (:

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**Sasori**;

~ Sasori's the best, just fuck the rest.

He's awesome and too cold either,

Why? Everybody knows the reason,

I love him, he just made my season. ~

~ Everything in him is hot,

He's my shining star.

After seeing him, the sun shines,

But because of the past, he never brights.. ~

~ Killed by the useless ones,

Don't worry, man, you are still the one.

Can control each puppet

And he's the best master. ~


	2. Deidara Iwa

**Deidara ;**

~ Deidara, the baddest is him,

He knows what the real art is.

Loves the bombs, loves the art,

He just loves to say the "Katsu!". ~

~ He's a real man,

Shut up, he isn't a girl.

Deidara, the youngest, yes,

His explode is the best. ~

~ Died from an explosion,

The sad moment came,

But then edo tensei,

So the, fans just said "YAY!" ~


	3. Hidan

**Hidan;**

~ Hidan, the guy with the dirty mouth,

He's a sex without the sound.

Too hot to handle,

Oh, man! Let me bring some air. ~

~ Lost from a stupid thing,

The stupid bitch, Shikamaru made it.

Hidan loves to say the 'fuck',

So, does that mean, he fucks lots? ~

~ His abs, too great to stare,

Lots of sex things came from there.

Hidan! Let's just say his name,

And your room won't have air. ~


	4. Kakuzu

**Kakuzu;**

~ Kakuzu, the money master,

He hates everything, even hamsters.

Annoyed by his partner,

Sasuke? Kakuzu is hotter. ~

~ He's too strong to handle,

Too cool to stare,

Too awesome to fight,

He was always right. ~

~ Just shut up please,

Cuz you know, what I mean.

Kakuzu is best,

Like the Akatsuki's rest. ~


	5. Itachi Uchiha

**Itachi;**

~ Itachi, is the best hero,

He passed all the test, without the zero.

No more Naruto, no Sasuke,

The real hero is that man. ~

~ With the awesome personality,

With the great look,

The Konoha was like 'Hey! This is the dude!'

'So, let's run and save our life',

So Itachi was like 'Bitch, I saved it last time'. ~

~ Yes, the king of sharingan is him,

The one and the only ITACHI!

Loves Sasuke, but Sasuke hates him,

But nobody gives a fuck, Itachi still loves this bitch. ~


	6. Konan

**Konan;**

~ Konan, the real angel,

Also had the awesome partner.

Her dead was shit,

Everybody disliked it. ~

~ When she was dying, we were like "HEY".

Masashi, you didn't give her break!"

Konan had the painful past,

And it was really hard. ~

~ Acted like cold,

But deep inside she was warm.

Her heart was pure,

And really amazing too. ~


	7. Madara Uchiha

**Madara;**

~ Madara, it's him!

The baddest man in this war thing.

Naruto? Oh, fuck.

Here comes MADARA. ~

~ Madara is the best.

He's a really self-confident.

So you can't be in safety,

When you know that there's an enemy. ~

~ Will kill everything,

With his sharingan, he can do anything.

He just rules this world.

Fuck off, you mofo haters. ~


	8. Naruto Uzumaki

**Naruto;**

~ Uzumaki Naruto, the hero for all,

He can do everything for each people in world.

A guy with the cute style,

And Hinata still says, ''You're mine''. ~

~ Naruto is best,

He passes all the test,

Even finish off Akatsuki's rest,

But still, I think, that he's a nerd. ~

~ He tries everything for his friends,

Even if it be a thing, hopeless.

Naruto, my dear,

When Sakura sees ya,

She looks like ''Naruto, huh?''

Then you do something ''smart''

So it ends up by saying 'CHA!'

And after that, you got punched. ~


	9. Sakura Haruno

**Sakura;**

~ Sakura-chan, useless since first day,

And the student of the powerful kage.

She loves Sasuke,

And she has no chances.

So she cries,

Because she can do is nothing. ~

~ Punches Sasori like 'Oh!',

Seriously Masashi, you did the wrong.

Her attitude is rude, sometimes funny,

But when Naruto comes, she doesn't even say 'hi'. ~

~ Her feelings to Sasuke is really the best,

She can do anything, even can leave the rest.

She's a girl, nicknamed hulk,

She would be luckier, if she'd meet the shark. ~

"Shark came to her,

then Sakura said 'hi',

So the sharkman ate her,

and this story was funny. "


	10. Sasuke Uchiha

**Sasuke;**

~ Uchiha Sasuke, the man,

who's the most handsome for konoha girls.

Wants to kill his brother,

All he knows about him is nothing! ~

~ Went to Orochimaru, because to kill,

The real hero, called Itachi.

Girls are crying for him

And, Sasuke thinks, that he is a king.

~ With the sharingan, he can do more things,

But the truth is, that he's still a weak.

He's an emo, more than that,

Made fangirls with no more chance. ~


	11. Hinata Hyuuga

**Hinata;**

~ Soft cute and sweet,

Hinata, the rich.

Naruto's stalker,

With the big wallets. ~

~ With the one fight, she made drama,

After seeing this, we wanted to call our mama.

Tried everything for Naruto,

And also disliked Kabuto. ~

~ Has a beautiful, eyes and hair,

Naruto! Why can't you be with her?

The personality is too shy,

Sometimes she's afraid of Gai. ~


	12. Ino Yamanaka

**Ino;**

~ Ino, the girl, the beautiful one,

Yes, the one, who lives in Konoha.

And a girl, who has no powerful power,

But she can go further like others. ~

~ She's a sweet, she's not a mean,

But if you do the wrong, she can be a bitch.

Ino loves flowers, the warm things,

Uh, Shikamaru? She's in love with him. ~

~ Pretty and awesome girl,

She's an opposite of nerd.

Does the bests for helping her friends,

At least, she tries that. ~


	13. Shikamaru Nara

**Shikamaru;**

~ Shikmaru, the genius,

The cleverest is him,

Who did really cool thing,

He killed the jashinist! ~

~ Coupled with Ino, and with Temari,

But he doesn't give a fuck,

He just wants to sleep.

He knows what does he do,

That's why, Hidan did the screw. ~

~ Looks like pinapple,

Thinks like the wise,

He just always,

Wins the fights. ~


	14. Naruto x Hinata

**NaruHina;**

~ Let me tell you something, about the love,

Which was done by Hinata.

The girl, who wasn't the really powerful one,

Dragged herself to hell, because of someone. ~

~ Naruto, the guy, who was in dark,

Didn't know that, there would come the sun.

Hinata helped him and she reached the goal,

Naruto survived, but she was about to go. ~

~Hinata's and Naruto's drama is the best,

You will shed tears, after watching them.

Hinata, the shy girl, who has strong feelings,

And Naruto the one, who can smile from anything. ~

~ Naruto and Hinata,

let's just make it happen.

Because we all know,

They're feelings are like forever. ~


End file.
